The goal of the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) T32 Predoctoral Clinical Research Training Program (PCRTP) is to provide a multidisciplinary, broad based, integrated educational and practical mentored clinical research training experience for predoctoral students in the Health Sciences. The necessary infrastructure for this program already exists at UCSD, with an active GCRC, a well developed clinical research training program for postdoctoral and junior faculty candidates (K30 mechanism), and a new Master's Program in Clinical Research. The objectives, then of the UCSD PCRTP are: 1. To provide a formal short term training experience in clinical research or research methodologies for predoctoral students in the health sciences in San Diego. For many students, this will be their initial experience in clinical research. 2. To provide, for carefully selected predoctoral students, a solid foundation in clinical research methodology through a comprehensive curriculum covering the methods of clinical research, including epidemiology, biostatistics, patient oriented research, data management, outcomes research, and responsible conduct of research. This instruction would take place over one year, with additional elective courses in grant writing, scientific communication and research management. The formal instruction will be accompanied by a practical experience in the conduct of a clinical research project. 3. To provide, for predoctoral students interested in clinical research, a nurturing environment of like- minded colleagues at the predoctoral, postdoctoral, and faculty levels through seminar series, journal clubs, mentoring programs, and social interactions. In our experience, providing a supportive environment is critical to the success of new initiatives. The multidisciplinary nature of the educational and training program will be reinforced in the mentoring activities. 4. To provide, for predoctoral students interested in careers in clinical research, links to the larger initiatives within the institution, such as COILS, so that they additionally comprehend the relationship between basic science research, clinical research, clinical practice, and the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries.